Devices and methods of use for exercising the upper body are well known. Many devices provide upper body exercise while the user is walking, running, or performing other physical activity. For many people, physical fitness activities include running, jogging, and skating, which are predominantly lower body intensive activities. Although these lower body intensive activities improve cardiovascular fitness and exercise the lower body, they fail to provide substantial exercise for the upper body. Equipment to be used during any of these lower body intensive activities must be easily portable.
Examples of such devices, include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,432 to Gvoich which discloses an upper body exercising belt comprising a plurality of flexible housings having bores slidingly mounted on a waist-encircling belt, a flexible inelastic rope passing through a series of guide tubes mounted in the bores of the housings, and variable resistance means mounted to the bores; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,395 to Miller, et al. which discloses an adjustable asymmetric resistance upper body exercise device; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,707 to Bosch which discloses an exercise device including an elastic cord attached to a belt or other device worn at the waist of the user; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,647 to Castellanos which discloses an elastic resistance exercise device secured at the waist of the user; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,173 to Hopkins, Jr. which discloses a portable elastic exercising device having a single length of elastic cord passed through a flexible sheath to encompass a user's waist; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,873 to Corn which discloses an adjustable asymmetric resistance upper body exercise device; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,223 to Block which discloses an adjustable asymmetric resistance upper body exercise device; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,688 to Davies which discloses an adjustable asymmetric resistance upper body exercise device.